


Simon Headcanons

by Azrazae



Category: I rymden finns inga känslor | Simple Simon (2010)
Genre: i literally dfk how to tag this lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: blind-daydream inquired:Can u do a blurb where Simon meets a girl who’s autistic and a British Hispanic orphan?





	Simon Headcanons

Fuck. Okay, I really wanted to do this for you, but I just watched the movie for the first time and I’m really scared I would mess it all up. I have very little experience with people on the autism spectrum and I don’t want to accidentally infantilize anyone or otherwise mess up either character in the process. I can give you some headcanons if that’s okay!

\- Simon would be very shy upon meeting her!  
\- He probably wouldn’t really actively try to befriend her.  
\- If she put in the effort, I’m sure the two of them would become close friends.  
\- I think they could relate a bit in terms of her being an orphan. He clearly feels outcasted and like Sam and Jennifer are his only family. He doesn’t seem to have a close relationship to his parents. Maybe he could somehow help integrate her into his family dynamic!  
\- I see Simon as more Aro/Ace than anything else, so I don’t expect a romantic relationship to flourish, but I definitely see a solid friendship happening.  
\- If she has an interest in music, she and Simon could bond over that! He sells his drum set in the movie, but maybe she could help him get interested in another instrument!  
\- He would DEFINITELY think her accent was weird, but over time he’d start to like it.  
\- I don’t know if she cooks any hispanic food, but he’d probably want to try it (thinking along the lines of the tacos he likes), but be surprised when the flavors are all different and maybe off-putting to him (like cilantro).  
\- She wouldn’t mind. She would find it funny because she is probably a little picky, too.  
\- He would actually like speaking English with her! It’s one of the few changes he likes (as we see with Sam and the whole “spaceship” deal).  
\- He would definitely ask her at some point why she’s his friend because he believes girls don’t like boys who like them and he likes her a lot!!!

I hope this is okay. I know it’s not what you asked for, but I really hope these headcanons are suitable to give you something to think about!!!


End file.
